


When the Darkness Comes

by wafflesandkruge



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, So much angst, Tears, i cried writing this to give you an idea, kos spoilers, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesandkruge/pseuds/wafflesandkruge
Summary: Three days. Three days when they should have had a lifetime.In the final days of the Ravkan Empire, Nikolai and Zoya finally have a chance to explore what's between them.





	When the Darkness Comes

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from me reminiscing about Mr. Sunshine. (Please go watch this kdrama it shattered my heart)
> 
> Title is from the song of the same name by Colbie Caillat.
> 
> If you wanna cry more while reading, listen to Amen by Natalie Taylor.

Zoya snuggled into Nikolai’s arms as she tried to get warm, letting out a little sigh of contentment as he automatically held her a little tighter. The sheets were soft and silky against her bare skin and the bed underneath them more comfortable than anything she’d ever slept in before. A king’s luxury truly was something she needed to keep around.

Nikolai’s breath tickled the sensitive skin at the crook of her neck. “Ready to get up and face the day, my love?”

She made a noise of protest and clung to the arm he had around her. “I’m still cold, Nikolai.”

She could hear the smirk in his voice. “Well that’s easily remedied, love.”

He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back for a brief second, then made a face. “Go brush your teeth.”

Nikolai laughed, something she hadn’t heard for a while. “Not all of us are ruthless enough to always be smelling and tasting of wildflowers, Zoya. I am but a mere mortal in your saintly presence.”

Zoya shoved him off the bed. “If you don’t go brush your teeth, we’ll see how saintly I am.”

She heard the rustling of fabric as he pulled on whatever clothes he had lying around, then the shuffling of feet towards the bathroom. Yawning, she pushed herself up and wrapped the sheets around herself before descending the grand staircase towards the dining room and the awaiting piles of paperwork. Perhaps today would be the day Nina finally got a message back to them regarding her status. And that of the Ravkan princess and heir to Nikolai’s throne.

* * *

Zoya was already halfway through with her stale piece of toast and a letter from the Shu ambassador before Nikolai arrived in the dining room, still shirtless with his hair mussed from sleep. “Ambassador Ki-Lakar says that Quee- Princess Ehri is now safely with her family in Ahmrat Jen.”

“Good.” Nikolai pressed a kiss to her cheek before settling in the seat next to her at the head of the table. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Make it yourself. We have somewhat stale bread and a generous amount of mackerel. Possibly a jar of strawberry jam if you look hard enough.”

“My dearest-”

“Don’t you ‘my dearest’ me,” Zoya retorted without looking up from the report she was reading. “A king is perfectly capable of toasting a piece of bread and spreading jam on it. And while you’re at it, add another log of two to the fire. It’s freezing in here.”

To his credit, Nikolai did as he was told. He settled back into his chair with a plate of slightly charred toast. He looked unreasonably proud at his accomplishment. Zoya pulled the blankets around her tighter as he dug in.

“No correspondence yet from Nina.”

Nikolai put his toast down a little too casually for it to be natural. His hazel eyes were clouded as he gazed at the royal portrait hanging across from them. He was dressed in full royal regalia with the former Queen Ehri dressed similarly beside him- and perched on his knee with an angelic expression was the Ravkan princess, Vera Lilyana Lantsova. The toddler had her mother’s coloring- sleek black hair and tanned skin- but her mischievous hazel eyes were definitely Nikolai’s.

Zoya noticed his pensive look and put a comforting hand on top of his. “Vera will be fine. Nina is with her, and Tolya and Tamar. They’re probably in Ketterdam by now, under that insolent little thief’s wing. They’ll protect her with their lives.”

“Nina should have sent word by now. We can’t- If they fail, this would have all been for nothing, Zoya.”

“I know. I have faith in our friends. They will do their part, we will do ours. For Ravka.”

“For Ravka,” he echoed morosely.

They finished breakfast in silence.

* * *

Zoya pulled the fur coat tighter around her as she stalked down the empty hallway. An empty palace was great for privacy, but not so great when one required something from a faraway vault. She rounded another corner, cursing the layout of the palace. What sort of madman would put the royal treasury nearly three stories underground?

“Zoya!” Nikolai’s shout echoed off the stone walls.

“I’m busy!” she yelled back.

“It can wait!”

“It really can’t!”

“Zoya Nazyalensky-” The rest of Nikolai’s sentence was cut off as the earth began to tremble. The stone walls rumbled and pebbles rained down from the ceiling. Every filthy swear word Zoya knew ran through her mind as she tried to regain her footing and dash back up to where she came from at the same time. She wasn’t going to be trapped again like in that mine shaft with Alina and the others. She wasn’t going to die underground, suffocated by the stones of the palace she loved. The fetters on her wrist burned. _Use me._

 _No. Not yet._ Zoya leaped the last couple of steps and emerged from the trap door set into the floor of the kitchen. Nikolai’s strong hands closed around her wrists as he hauled her out and kicked the door shut. The kitchen was a mess of shattered porcelain and spilled liquids from the earthquake or whatever it was.

Zoya lay shaking in Nikolai’s arms for another moment and breathed in his familiar scent. His fingers ran through her hair comfortingly as they lay tangled on the floor. “At least the Darkling did part of our work for us,” he chuckled.

She hit him weakly. “Do _not_ joke about this.”

A small clearing of the throat had them both scrambling off each other. At the doorway of the kitchen stood a slight figure dressed in quilted leathers with sheathed knives strapped from head to toe. A bone light orb she was holding cast ghastly shadows across the kitchen. Her face was obscured by a large hood, but Zoya could see the hint of a dark braid peeking out. Could it be-

“Zoya, meet Captain Inej Ghafa. She has Nina’s message.”

* * *

The Suli girl sipped her tea daintily. Zoya watched her out of the corner of her eye as she stacked more logs into the fireplace. No matter how young the girl looked, Zoya knew she was lethal. She’d been the one to kill that Lantsov pretender after all. If Kaz Brekker had gone back on their deal and sent Inej to assassinate them- Zoya would wring that brat’s neck.

“Nina and the others are safe,” she said simply as she stared into her teacup. “There were no difficulties bringing them into Ketterdam and they’re currently hiding in the Van Eck mansion until we can find a more permanent place for them.”

Nikolai sank into his chair in relief. “Thank you. The country of Ravka-”

“I do not need Ravka’s thanks. I am only here because it was convenient. I shall retrieve my family, then I will not be returning.” The girl put down her cup and stood rather abruptly. “I will take my leave now. Good luck, your majesty.”

Without waiting to be dismissed, she walked past the King as if he were a streetlamp. However, when she passed by Zoya, a peculiar expression crossed her face. She said something quickly that sounded suspiciously like a blessing in Suli before finally leaving the room.

Zoya waited until she heard the main doors close before turning to her king. “Nikolai-”

He looked older than his twenty-six years as he responded wearily. “I know. It is time. But perhaps we should wait for Inej to retrieve her parents, we don’t know if-”

Zoya crossed the room and put her arms round him. He was shaking. “Shhh, Nikolai. We knew this was coming. We’ve already had three days, three beautiful and unexpected days. We’re living on borrowed time.”

“I wish I had more time with you. It’s not enough-”

“I know, Nikolai. I know.”

“I just-” Nikolai seemed at a loss for words before he started laughing ruefully. “I suppose we ought to get dressed. I don’t want to die in my nightclothes. And I’d rather not have my last look at you include my mother’s rabbit coat.”

“It’s warm,” Zoya protested. She could feel an unfamiliar sting in her eyes as tears threatened to spill down her face.

“It’s ugly,” he rasped. His eyes were glistening as he tried to quirk up a corner or his mouth into his signature Lantsov smirk.

“Says the man who once wore a lime green cape.” Her voice cracked as she tried to laugh but instead sobbed. She buried her face in his neck. She didn’t want him to see her cry, to see her finally broken after years of trying to rule a country by his side. They’d tried their best to play the game, but they’d failed. And now it was time to pay the price.

* * *

They dressed silently in Nikolai’s room. They’d picked their outfits last week, before the reality of their situation had set in. Zoya had chosen one of her best keftas, solemn blue silk with silver embroidery of suns and waves at the cuffs. Nikolai wore his military uniform, two double eagle pinning a gold cape to his shoulders. One of his plainer crowns sat on his head- the more valuable ones had been sent away with Vera. They helped each other with their buttons and clasps, stealing small kisses in between.

When they both looked put together and no more excuses to tarry could be found, Nikolai pulled a small flat box out from under his pillow. “Zoya, I- I meant to give this to you earlier, but I...I couldn’t find the right moment.”

Zoya opened it to reveal a simple diadem of sparkling diamonds and sapphires nestled in velvet. It was definitely one of the crown jewels and should have been sent to Ketterdam for safekeeping. She frowned. “Nikolai, this should have gone with Vera. It would have gone towards the rebuilding of Ravka.”

“I know. But just once,” he said softly as he took the diadem and placed it on her head. “I wanted to see you in a crown by my side.”

Zoya tilted her head back and stared at the flickering candle. She wouldn’t cry again. “If your sentimentality is the reason Vera doesn’t have enough funds to reclaim her throne, I will personally kick your ass in the afterlife.”

Nikolai gave her a fond smile. “I thought you didn’t believe in the afterlife.”

“Well someone needs to look after you.”

“Witch.”

“ _Sobachka_.”

His hand caressed her cheek lovingly. His skin was warm against hers and she instinctively leaned in. “I don’t want to be in the afterlife too long. I’m sure the constant bliss and joy must become boring after a while. I’ll be reborn as a pirate, the fiercest swashbuckler this world had ever seen. And my ship will be named The Storm Witch.”

Zoya snorted. “With your track record, you’d be lucky to be reborn as a dolphin.”

“And you’ll be some fair maiden that catches my eye in some port town. And I’ll woo you everytime I’m docked there until you can’t stand to be away from me and join my crew,” he continued as if she’d never interrupted. He pulled her closer to him until there was no space left between them. She heard his heart thumping, slow and resigned.

She chuckled. “But what you didn’t realize is that I’m a very charismatic person. Soon, I lead the crew in a mutiny against you and we leave you on a deserted island with nothing but the clothes on your back and a bottle of rum because I’m generous.”

“My ruthless Zoya. Of course you do. But an hour of sailing later, you realize you’re infatuated with me and come back. And we decide to run our ship together and we spend the rest of our days plundering other ships of their undeserved treasures.”

Zoya sighed. “A romanticist to the end, Nikolai.”

“You’re welcome.” They stayed in their embrace, neither wanting to be the first to pull away. To acknowledge what had to be done.

Another rumble throughout the castle gave them a way out of their dilemma. The palace shook as another wave of power assaulted it. In her bones, Zoya’s own power yearned to respond, to blast through their enemies until both she and Nikolai were safe. But she knew she wasn’t nearly powerful enough for that, so her power had to be reserved for other things.

“Well, the Darkling is calling. Shall we?” Nikolai quirked an eyebrow at her and offered an elbow. Zoya took it and they began making their way towards the front steps of the Grand Palace.

Zoya’s heart began to race as the gravity of their situation finally caught up with her. She wasn’t even thirty yet, and she was going to die. And Nikolai- the bleeding _King_ of Ravka- was too stupidly brave to flee the minute Os Alta had been surrounded by the Lantsov pretender and the Darkling’s forces. So instead he’d hatched a mad plan that would allow for most of the City’s inhabitants to flee. He’d had Ehri force the Shu to make a deal with the Darkling. Ehri would be allowed to return to Shu Han provided that she and Nikolai dissolved their marriage and the Shu wouldn’t interfere with Ravka’s occupation. In exchange, the Darkling allowed for the city’s inhabitants to evacuate. The King was the true prey after all. Nikolai had ordered everybody in the palace to go- from advisors to kitchen staff, noble families to stable boys. And then it was just them. Stalling until they knew Nina and the others had managed to smuggle the crown princess out among the other refugees. Three days where she and Nikolai were finally alone to explore what was between them. Three days where there should have been a lifetime.

They reached the foyer much too quickly. Nikolai brought them to a stop and he turned around to marvel at the interior, only dimly lit by candles and torches. “You know, I never really liked this place when I was a kid. But now, I’m kind of sad to see it go.”

He squeezed her hand tightly. Zoya couldn’t find the strength the return the gesture. She just felt a numbing cold that weighed heavily on her shoulders, pushing her down, suffocating her.

“Zoya.” The strange tone of Nikolai’s voice made her tear her gaze away from the polished marble floor and towards his face, still handsome in the near-dark. “You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I don’t know what I did to deserve you. Hell, I don’t even know if I deserve you now. But if there’s one thing I know, it’s that I love you. I will love you until our world ends and the stars fade, and even a little more after that just because I’m a stubborn bastard.”

She reached up and gently wiped his tears away. “I know, Nikolai. I’m not going to use grand metaphors like you do, but I love you, too. Everything I’ve done for Ravka, I also did for you.”

Nikolai pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I should have sent you off with Nina. There’s no reason for you to die here.”

She felt a spark of her old fire return. “And leave an otkazat’sya like you to fend for yourself against the big, scary Darkling? I am cruel, but not that cruel.”

Their last kiss tasted of tears and desperation. Then they composed themselves, straightened their clothes, and walked out hand-in-hand to confront the Darkling.

* * *

“How nice of you to finally join us,” the Darkling purred. He stood in front of the fountain flanked by the Lantsov pretender and the Apparat. A wall of darkness surrounded the palace. If it wasn’t for the flickering torches and the Sun Summoners at the Apparat’s side, Zoya wouldn’t be able to see a thing. She could tell from her years of experience with him that he was irritated to be kept waiting for so long. His gaze shifted to the crown on her head. “Moved on quickly after Princess Ehri, didn’t you, _your majesty_?”

Nikolai’s grip on her hand tightened, but he didn’t say anything. Zoya could feel a winter storm tearing at her skin, begging to be released. A low whisper inside her mind urged her to tear the Apparat and the pretender apart. _They deserve it. Do it, Zoya Nazyalensky._

 _Not yet._ Zoya held her chin up high as she looked into the eyes of the man she’d once worshipped. How foolish she’d been.

The Darkling sighed. “Not in a mood for conversation, I take it. Very well, let’s get on with business. Abdicate your throne and hand over Princess Vera to us, your majesty. Then there will be peace in Ravka.”

“And what will happen to Vera and I if that happens,” Nikolai demanded.

The Darkling gave a fluid shrug. “You, obviously will have to be executed. Nothing personal, it just gets complicated for a new king if the old one is still alive and healthy. Of course, Commander Nazyalensky will have to go as well. I wouldn’t trust leaving her alive.”

Zoya felt a strange sense of pride at that.

“As for your child, we’ll return her to Shu Han. Ehri and the other royals would surely put up a protest if we killed or jailed her.”

Zoya saw Nikolai’s jaw clench. So he recognized the Darkling’s lies as well. Vera would never have made it to Shu Han before some “accident” befell her. The Darkling didn’t like loose ends. She elbowed him a little. Best to get this over with.

“I don’t believe you for a second,” she accused. A rogue wind gusted past the Darkling’s group. At the slightest release of her power, the rest clamored to be let loose, to destroy and raze and _kill_ . _Patience_ , she scolded Juris.

“Then we’ll just have to forcibly take the princess-”

“She’s not here,” Nikolai announced. Zoya relished the shocked, then enraged expression on the Darkling’s face. “You will never have her. Just like you’ll never have Ravka. Do you know what Vera means, Darkling? Hope. That hope is something that will keep you from ever crushing Ravka under your heel.”

He reached into his pocket and jostled something. A moment later, there was the distant sound of an explosion and a faint glow in the darkness.

“That was the Little Palace,” Nikolai informed him smugly. Zoya’s heart ached with the absence of her former home, but she had to be focused for this next part.

“Are- Are you insane?” the Darkling shouted.

“We’re pragmatic,” Zoya responded as she raised her hands. “Enjoy finding a new palace.”

She’d been carefully conserving every drop of her power for the past three days, making sure that even something as insignificant as a breeze was wasted. It had tore at her body, freezing her bones and stealing her breath, but it was all worth the furious expression on the Darkling’s face.

Nikolai’s arm curved around her waist. The Darkling yelled something unintelligible at his soldiers and they raised their rifles at her. And then every wind, storm, and lightning bolt she’d held back came crashing down from the skies.

The Grand Palace had been built to withstand a siege, but its designers clearly hadn’t had Zoya in mind when designing the walls. The liberal use of her powers filled her with elation. It seemed fitting that this would be her last act. Nikolai squeezed her hand and she rallied her power for one last push. She loved him. With a deafening roar, an impossibly strong blast of wind slammed into the palace from the back. The building practically exploded and in the split second before the debris reached them, Nikolai pulled her into his chest. She loved him. She closed her eyes. She loved him.

“I love-”

 

* * *

 

“One more story?”

Maria ruffled her daughter’s dark hair affectionately. “Last one, _lapushka_. Which one do you want to hear?”

“The one with Queen Vera’s escape from the Darkling!”

Maria laughed as she turned to the right page in the storybook. The illustration depicted a blond boy and raven haired beauty as a palace crumbled behind them. “You always want to hear this one.”

“Because I love Queen Vera!”

“Yes, yes, I know.” Her daughter snuggled in closer as she began to read. “The Tale of the Too-Clever Fox and the Storm Saint…”

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't come for me. 
> 
> Shoutout to @stormwitchprivateer on tumblr for helping me work out this idea. 
> 
> Find me @wafflesandkruge on tumblr to find more writing and rants. 
> 
> Have the sad playlist I used to write this:  
> When the Darkness Comes - Colbie Caillat  
> Something Good - Sound of Music Cast  
> Amen - Natalie Taylor (This legit made me cry please listen to it)  
> Sad March - Elaine  
> Unsteady - X Ambassdors  
> 1000x - Jarryd James + Broods (If you want to have some hope)


End file.
